Inner Darkness
by The ultimate shadow clone
Summary: My own OCs are about to take the Naruto world by storm. Kazu Tsukumo is the six tailed Jinchuuriki and his brother in all but blood is Zaruda Ryuchi. Separate they are formidable but together they are unstoppable. I know where this story is going but not quite how to get there so bear with me.


The Inner Darkness Chapter

The

1

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any other series I may make reference to. I only own my .

_Ah the Bingo Book, one of the most helpful tools for the average shinobi. Not only did it offer a challenge, it also offered the rewards for said challenge. _These were the thoughts of a young Kazu Tsukumo who was travelling down a road near Wave country on his way to Otogakure, the village hidden in Sound.

**Kazu P.O.V.**

I was racing toward the hidden sound village when I felt them. Four chakra signatures heading in my direction. I found a small clearing and waited to meet up with my pursuers, most likely Hunter-nin from Kiri. If it was hunter-nin then there was no point running.

After a few minutes four people burst into the clearing and fell into what I assumed was a standard defensive formation. The oldest of the group looked to be in his late twenties, had gravity defying grey hair, and a Konoha hitai-ate covering his eye. The next one that caught my eye was a short blonde child wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. Looking at the others children I noticed one wore the Uchiha crest on his back and the other seemed to have an obsession with pink. I raised my arms in surrender seeing they weren't from Kiri. "Wonderful day isn't it?" I said in a care free manner. The children shuffled around nervously as I let a little KI (Killing Intent) leak out. They must be genin if they are nervous about my presence. So a genin squad with a man who was most likely the Sharingan no Kakashi. Great, he was a high A rank in the bingo book and was said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. Without revealing my jinchuuriki status or my Kekkei Tota I was at most, low B-rank.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Kakashi asked. "I am a recruiter for the Kiri rebellion. I was hoping to gain sympathy and funding from the likes of Gato's shipping industry." I smoothly lied. The copy ninja gave me a look that gave the impression he knew I was lying but wasn't calling me out on it to see how his students reacted."Wait theres rebellion going on in Kiri?!" exclaimed the blonde. "Of course dobe, the mizukage is purging the land of water of any kekkei genkai. Most clans are rebelling and believe the mizukage has gone insane." the Uchiha smirked at the ignorance of his blonde teammate. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Gato's dead." I adopted a look of shock at the news. I knew the little midget was dead, I just hadn't known who killed him. "Yeah he also hired this guy named Zabuza to kill a bridge builder but when Gato betrayed him, he (Zabuza) went on a rampage and killed all of Gato's thugs and then died himself!" the blonde yelled out. Didn't this kid have an inside voice? " Wait, Zabuza-sensei is dead?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Where is his body? I need to pay my final respects." I said "We buried him and his apprentice on the hill overlooking Wave country." Kakashi said joining the conversation once more. " Thank you for telling me. I'll be on my way if you'll allow me to leave now." I said. The team stood to the side allowing my to pass by with my new destination of nami no kuni in mind.

_The next day_

After arriving at the grave I saw some thugs carrying a large sword away from my deceased sensei's grave. "Hey! What's that you got on you're back?" I yelled out to the thugs, one turned around and said, "Tenzen-sama wants the executioner's blade." "Why? Ya know what? I don't care. You're disrespecting Zabuza-sensei's grave and I won't stand for that!" I yelled and charged towards the thugs doing a few seals. "Dokuton; dangan danmaku!" I fired off five bursts of condensed poison, hoping to finish this quickly. The bullets hit the three thugs guarding the one with with the legendary blade. He stared in horror as my poison ate away at his comrades flesh, leaving a gaping hole where their hearts should've been. I unsealed a katana and slowly walked towards the last thug,"You have 5 seconds to give me the sword and run home to you're _Tenzen-sama_" I said spitting out the name like a piece of foul fish. "Here! Please don't kill me!" He threw the giant sword towards me and ran. I caught the blade staggering at the weight. _Damn! How strong was Zabuza-sensei!?_ I thought. Luckily for me Mangetsu, leader of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, had taught me what he simply called, "The physics of a big-ass sword."

"So you're simply a clever tongued grave robber." I looked towards the voice and saw Kakashi staring at me with his sharingan whirling. "No I'm not, I was an apprentice and disciple to the seven swordsmen before I left Kiri! As the last remaining disciple It is my duty to ensure that the sword doesn't land in the handes of scum like them" I pointed over to the corpses of the thugs. The copy-nin raised an eyebrow but said nothing for a few minutes."Then at least tell me if you know how to use it, I can help a little if you don't since I copied some of Zabuza's movements with the sword before his death." Kakashi stated, trying to be helpful. "I have no need for your help. I have scrolls of basic and advanced katas for using the standard zanbato. While it's a bit heavier and far larger than most the I should be able to translate them into a way to use Kubikiribōchō." I replied. "Ok then, safe travels!" He eye-smiled and then disappeared in a puff of smoke proving he had been a kage-bunshin. (shadow clone)

_Author's note_

Hello all it is I, the ultimate shadow clone and this is my first fanfiction. I apologize for the short chapter but the screaming jocks in the back of the library are killing my creative vibe. Anyway there is no update schedule but I will try to get new chapters up at least once a month. Now as I'm sure you've noticed this fic is a bit AU. Also Naruto is not the main character.

Flames are unwanted but will be used to roast a character of my choice. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any suggestions pm me. Till next time, Ja ne!


End file.
